


Long Day at the Diner

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Benny comes home from a hard day finding exactly what he needs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to publish late, I've been scurrying around all day making sure I have everything for class tomorrow. I am going back to college so I will try my best to keep with my set publishing days :)

* * *

 

Benny's tired truck crunched across the gravel of his darkened driveway. The moon shone dimly above the trees and his eyes drifted up to his living room window. The light was on and he stalled, knowing he'd left the house dark and lifeless. He sighed not wanting to deal with any hunters or anything that might extend the rough day he'd had at the diner. 

 

He stepped down from his seat, taking his cooler and hat with him. He silently made his way up the steps and set the cooler by the door. Trying the handle, he found the door was unlocked and quietly pushed it open. Nothing was out place or disturbed, the house was silent and he couldn't hear any easily audible sounds indicating an intruder. He breathed in deeply, scenting the air. He finally caught it, the warm honeysuckle and other familiar scents that made up his precious gem. He moved further into the room and saw a small, balled up form on the couch. He smiled, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at your sleeping form. Against his better judgement, he reached down to stroke your cheek. "It's okay, I know it's you. I could tell by your walk." 

 

"I'm glad to see you. My sweet little Chère is exactly what I needed to see after the day I had." He moved around the couch and you sat up, letting him slide beneath you before laying back down with your head on his lap. He ran his fingers gently across your hair, smoothing it out and brushing it from your face. 

 

You sat up again and tenderly turned his head, with an index finger beneath his chin, to face yours and pressed your lips to his. You kissed him softly and rose to kneel beside him on bent knees, toying with his hair. "Did you have a bad day, or just a long day?" 

 

"It wasn't horrible but it wasn't much fun. Lizzy hired a new waitress and she called out for her first shift, which was an eight hour shift. So Lizzy an' I had to pick up her workload, I was running the grill and bussin' tables while she was taking orders, waitressin' and runnin' the register." 

 

"That sounds like a pretty long and crappy day, do you want me get you a drink, or some food?" 

 

"you don't have to do that Chère, I can get my own food." 

 

You shot up before he could object, prancing off to the kitchen with a smile. "Nope, one bag comin' up." You quickly returned with a bag in hand and laid back beside him, resting your head on his thigh as he sipped his meal. 

 

"I don't know how I got to be such a lucky man." 

 

You giggled, "'Cause you're friends with my brother and you make one hell of a first impression." He ran his hand along your arm and turned the TV to an MMA fight, "It always surprises me that you watch this." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because you're just so... Calm and gentle. It just kinda surprises me, not in a bad way though." 

 

The two of you sat watching TV for an hour or so before you felt his hand on your arm go limp. Benny's head fell back against the couch and the blood bag in his other slipped to the ground with quiet plastic scraping sound. You reached across his lap and grabbed the remote, changing it to something you wanted to watch. He shifted at the change in noise, moving his hand to rest protectively over your hip, but he didn’t wake up, surprisingly.

 

Listening to the drone of your show, you were soon sleeping as deeply as Benny was. You awoke in the darkness, glancing over to the clock, 3:00 am. You sat up, looking at Benny’s sweet features. He looked healthy and content with his life, it was always refreshing to see happiness and peace in the hunter lifestyle. “Benny?” You rubbed his chest and rested your head on his shoulder. “Benny, Honey, we should go to bed.” He hummed in response, still halfway between sleep and consciousness. You kissed his cheek and continued kissing down his neck, drawing little hearts and other patterns on his firm chest.

 

He snorted, “That tickles, Chère.” 

 

“Yeah, but it woke you up.” You kissed his cheek again, and he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you onto his lap. He finally opened his gorgeous baby blues and pressed his lips to yours. “We should go to bed, last thing you need is a neck ache if you have to help cover that girl’s shift again.”

 

“What time is it?” His eyes drifted to the clock and he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Hopefully I’ll still have today off, but I tol’ Lizzy to call me if that girl don’t show up again.”

 

“I hope she shows up, I want some alone time with my handsome southern boy.”

 

He chuckled, “I’m a little to old to be called a “boy” don’cha think, Little Chère?”

 

“Nah, you don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

 

“Aw, aren’t you too kind.” He stood up, tossing a giggling you over his shoulder and heading off for the bedroom. You clung around his waist and squealed.

 

“Benny! Please don’t drop me.”

 

“Chère have I ever come close to droppin’ ya?”

 

“No, but you’ve always been awake.” He pushed the door open and sat on the bed, dumping you off to his side and leaning over you. “I love you darlin’.”

 

**“I love you too, Handsome.” He pulled back the blankets and the two of you stripped down, Benny to his boxers and you to your bra and underwear, before climbing in. He laid behind you, pulling you tightly against his chest providing a perfectly warm bigger spoon. You curled into the blankets and his hold, letting your eyes fall shut, his soft breathing lulling you to sleep. **


End file.
